


Home Again

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy returns to the ground and Clarke and Bellamy reunite. Murphy continues to be hilariously annoying, much to Madi's dismay.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Becho previously ended in this!
> 
> Edited a little so it makes more sense, lmao

**Bellamy**

Bellamy woke up to the sound of throwing up, lots of it.

_God,_   _again?_ Bellamy thought.

For the past week, everyone but Raven, Monty, and Bellamy had been drinking Monty’s moonshine since Raven had announced that she could finally fix the thrusters essential to getting them back home and off the Ark, which Raven and Monty had miraculously patched up.

But he couldn’t imagine seeing and smelling and feeling Earth without Clarke. Clarke. He had been trying to drown his grief with moonshine, but now…he couldn’t hide anymore, couldn’t bear the thought of being assaulted by memories of her while he was a drunken mess.

“AHHHH!” Raven yelled.

Bellamy jumped out of bed and rushed to Raven.

“What! What’s wrong?”

“We did it, Bellamy! We fixed the thrusters! We can go home!“ Monty exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for? Let’s get ready and go!” Bellamy ran out and yelled, “Guys! We’re going to the ground!”

**Clarke**

“Clarke!” Madi bellowed, full of emotion Clarke couldn’t recognize.

“What, Mads?”

“Look!” Madi pointed towards the sky, grinning like a fool.

Clarke looked up, at first not seeing the faint light falling towards Earth. Then she saw it. The faint glimmer of hope she had been harboring became a fervid flame, fanned even hotter by the fact that she finally managed to make a deal with the ex-prisoners who had landed on Earth less than a week ago.      

But her hope quickly turned into fear as she saw that the ship wasn’t deploying its parachute. Clarke took off running towards the clearing on the edge of the woods, getting to it just as the ship landed 50 yards from Madi and Clarke.    

**Bellamy**

“Bellamy! Raven! Monty! Are you guys okay?” a muffled voice vaguely reminiscent of Clarke’s yelled.

_Clarke? It can’t be. I must have a concussion._

Bell’s eyes adjusted to the light streaming down from a hole, hope and dread filling him with the thought of seeing the ground knowing Clarke could never see it again.

Bellamy put off the thought until he made sure everyone was okay. He was about to check on Echo, but he heard a clambering on the side of the ship. Murphy, being the idiot he was, climbed out to investigate.

“Murphy! What are you doing? It could be a…a mutated shark or something for all we know!” Raven chided.

“We’re dead then anyway. What’s the harm?” Murphy said over his shoulder, beckoning Emori to follow.

“You do that Mr. John ‘Idiot’ Murphy, but don’t expect me to follow you. I’ve done that too many times already.” Emori busied herself with patching up the scratch Echo had gotten.

By then, Murphy had gotten out of the ship and was standing on what was technically the bottom of the Ark. However, he wasn’t saying anything. Until, of course, he fell to the ground. He screamed something, but no one could hear what he said.

Bellamy climbed out of the ship and looked out into the woods to see…nothing. He yelled Murphy’s name, but there was no answer.

“Bellamy?” a soft voice spoke.

**Clarke**

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes, but the hair, the arms. The voice.

She shouldn’t have been surprised. Murphy had just been tackled onto the ground by her sort-of daughter, so it was only logical to think that Bellamy was on the ground.

He turned towards Clarke, the sunset behind him framing him in light that made him look like he did when the 100 first landed on the ground. He jumped onto the earth and came towards Clarke, Madi, and Murphy.

Clarke expected him to look at the trees or kiss the ground like they did in those old movies from way back when.

But he looked at her, the same way he looked at the first sunset on Earth, though she still felt guilty for catching him in such a private and intimate moment.

“Clarke.”

**Bellamy**

It was the first time Bellamy had let himself say her name in more than 6 years. And the moment he allowed himself to say her name, it was like the dam broke, and tears started streaming down his face.

Bell reached out to touch Clarke’s cheek, but he was afraid of touching her, just in case she was a product of his imagination.

Clarke ended up reaching out first, wiping Bellamy’s tears away with a shaking hand. Bell couldn’t hold back anymore and wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her in.

Everything about Clarke was slightly different. Her hair was shorter and red on the ends, but felt the same and smelled the same. Her face was the same face he adored, but rougher around the edges. Her eyes were filled with the determination they always were, yet lit with a vulnerability and affection he hadn’t seen in Clarke’s eyes since Charlotte.

And her voice. It was soft and strong, stern and loving, more melodic than ever.

“I missed you so much,” Bellamy managed to choke out.

**Clarke**

Clarke could feel Bell’s smile on her shoulder, making Clarke grin even wider, which she didn’t think was possible.

The moment Bellamy had hugged her, it was like all the grief and worry that had been making her heart heavy had been released and was replaced by a lightness that lifted her heart.

“Mom?” Madi was tugging on her shirt.

Clarke reluctantly pulled away, turning around to look at Madi while wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.

“Yeah. What?” Madi looked towards Bellamy, murmuring something under her breath. “Oh. Oh yeah!” Clarke took Madi’s hand and turned to Bellamy.

“Bellamy, this is Madi, my daughter. Well…more like I-found-a-cute-2-year-old-in-the-woods-and-decided-to-raise-her-like-my-own,” Clarke rambled, attempting to mask the complete and utter joy with which her voice was laced. “I know, kind of stupid, considering there was barely any food for me, let alone this ravenous little child, but she was just so cute and-”

**Bellamy**

Bellamy cut Clarke off, tenderly putting his hands on her face and resting his forehead on hers. Clarke looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, and Bellamy's heart broke yet again.

“You’re home.”

Bellamy replied to Clarke with a small nod and smile, everything about her filling him up to the brim with relief.

“I’m home.”

“Good. Now I can do this.”

**Clarke**

Clarke lifted her head and kissed Bellamy, something she was scared she would never get to do.

“OMG, GUYS, YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE!” Murphy yelled in his 'girl voice.’

There was a thud, and Clarke pulled away to see Murphy on the ground writhing in pain and Madi standing over him with a glint in her eyes that reminded Clarke of Octavia.

 

"Clarke," Raven whispered, a huge smile on her face.

Before Clarke could answer, she was pushed to the ground by Raven, Monty, and Harper. Clarke looked at Bellamy and saw him talking to Madi and Murphy, lighting up the entire world with their laughs. As soon as they could get everyone out of the bunker, everything would be okay again, but for a moment she forgot about all the missing pieces. 

She was home again.


End file.
